


The Daughter of Stein

by Halite_DRW



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Adoptive Daughter, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, Weapon Meister, general violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halite_DRW/pseuds/Halite_DRW
Summary: Megan is the adopted daughter of Dr. Franken Stein, mad scientist and one of the greatest Weapon Meisters in the world. Sharing both his Meister ability and intense curiosity to dissect, Lord Death is very excited to see what kind of addition she will be to his school.I don't own Soul Eater whatsoever.





	1. Welcome to the DWMA!

Megan's POV

I had never really been... a people person, so to speak. At least not a live people person.

"Megan, did you finish yet?" I look over at my dad's door, peering into the darkened room behind it. 

"Yep!" I call back, peeling off my gloves. "How's that one you brought back to life doing, by the way?"

"He seems to be doing well enough," he replied, staring at his screen. "Lord Death is considering using him for a remedial lesson."

I came into his room. "Well that's interesting."

"Hmmm... well, I'm sure it'll be fine..." He leaned back in his rolly chair and turned the giant screw in his head, stopping after a few turns. "By the way,  are you ready to go to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," I say, giving him a smile. "I can't wait!"

~~~

The next morning was interesting. I mean, trudging up a mile or two of stairs isn't exactly mundane for most people. It went by fast enough though. Finding my way to the classroom was the real challenge.

All of the hallways looked similar. The only difference was bulletin boards and classroom signs. It took at least 10 minutes me to find a room that should have taken only a minute or two.

I finally find it and walk inside, surveying the different students. 

It was a big, auditorium-style classroom, with students scattered throughout the seats.  I skim the stands, looking for an empty spot.  I find one next to a girl with green eyes and light blonde pigtails and a boy with spiky white hair and red eyes.  The boy is face-down on the table since the girl hit him with her giant book.

"No way, I'll bet it's just something someone made up," she was saying.

"Say, is this seat taken?"  The girl looks up at me, and shakes her head.

"Mm-mm.  It's fine," she says.  Moments after I sat down, the classroom door creaked open once again.

"Hey, quiet down! Class is starting!"  Murmurs spread throughout the students as a man with red hair, blue eyes, and a cross-shaped tie stepped into the room.  "Attendance is a pain, so I won't take it.  I'll also say something right up front."  He placed the attendance clipboard on the desk beside him.  "The bell doesn't decide when class is over.  I do."  He pointed to himself with his thumb and grinned, obviously trying to look cool.  Only around half of the class looked impressed.

Lame, was what I thought.  Though, he does look oddly familiar... This is going to be so boring... 

The girl beside me sucked in her teeth, making that "tch" noise.

"Hey," the white-haired boy said, "I get the feeling that your dumb dad is making a strange face and looking this way."

"S-Sure it's not your imagination?  Besides," she added, looking away from their starry-eyed teacher, "he's not my papa."

"Oi, Death Scythe, are you going to be our teacher from now on?" White Hair asked.

That's why he looks familiar!  He used to hang out with Dad a lot.  What was his name...? Oh yeah, Spirit Albarn.

"I'm just here temporarily until we find a replacement for Sid, who croaked earlier," Spirit said.  "Also, it's 'Death Scythe-sensei,' right?  Don't drop the 'sensei ' part, you dope!" He glared at the dope in question.

"Now then, let's take attendance." His demeanor changed back to happy in an instant.

"You just said you weren't taking it!"

Spirit-sensei waved him off.  "I said I wasn't taking it for the boys.  I am taking it for the girls."

"Stop screwing around you dirty old coot!" White Hair was practically jumping out of his seat at this point.

"Loser..." Green Eyes added.

"Put a sock in in already," Spirit grumbled before looking at the attendance sheet.  He searched it, then made a little mark.  Setting the attendance aside, he clapped his hands.  "Okay, let's get class started."

"Hey you! You just wrote something down didn't you?!"

"Oh, right, Maka, Soul, Megan..."

"What you dirty old coot?" Soul, I think he was, asked.

"Lord Death called for you.  Never mind class, go see him.  Shoo, shoo."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Lord Death?"

~ ~ ~

"So your names are Maka and Soul then?" I look over at them.  The three of us were on our way to Lord Death's room.

"Mmm." Maka nods her head.  "Maka Albarn.  It's nice to meet you, Megan." Oh.  She's Spirit's daughter.  That's a surprise.  They're nothing alike... 

"Those stitches on your face look pretty cool," Soul said. 

"Oh, thanks!" I reply, feeling a smile cross my lips.  

"If you don't mind me asking," Maka said carefully, "where's your partner?"

"I don't have one," I say, smiling, "but I hope we get along."  We walked the rest of the way in silence.  When we reached the room, Maka knocked on the huge black door in front of us.

"Excuse us."  We walked down the long hall made by the guillotine-like arches.  "I wonder what Lord Death wants with us."

"Who knows," Soul grumbled.  I shrugged myself.  Now whose wavelengths are those up there...   I hear muttering above us as we pass one of the guillotines. 

"Rule of assassination number one! Blend in with the darkness, hold your breath, and wait for a chance at your target!" I turn around to the shouting meister with spiky blue hair.  He was holding a pair of chain scythes.

"Ah, it's Black☆Star," Maka says. 

"What're you up there shouting for?" Soul asks.

Black☆Star looks nervous, his eyebrow twitching in confusion.  The scythe in his right hand transforms back into the top half of a girl with a long black ponytail.  "They completely noticed us," she says softly.

He grinned.  "My uncontrollable star-ness worked against me didn't it?"  He let go of the girl and jumped down.  She transformed the rest of her body as she landed.  "No matter. This is so much my era, it's scary.  I'm too much, huh, Tsubaki?" Tsubaki, the black haired girl, agreed with an anxious smile.

"He is...?" Maka asked.  I peered at his wavelength.  Yep.  Egotistical and arrogant.

"What's up?" Soul asked.  "Were you guys called here by Lord Death too?"

"Yeah," Black☆Star responded.  "By the way, who's this?" He looked over at me.

"My name's Megan," I reply, and say nothing more.  I didn't want to give him a chance to boost his ego.  Before he could say anything anyways, Maka announced that she would call Lord Death.

"42-42-564." A little ringing sound echoed in time with the little waves on the mirror.  It glowed brightly.  "Hello, hello, Lord Death?"

"Yes, yes, howdy, howdy, howdy. Thanks for coming." I held back a laugh at his goofy voice and appearance.  It always brought a smile to my face to see him.

"This is scythemeister Maka..."

"Dark arms meister Black☆Star..."

"His partner, Tsubaki..."

"New student, Megan..."

"So, what do you need?"  It sounds like a silly opening line... I feel a sigh rising up.

"There's something I'd like you guys to take," he said.  

"What's that?" we all asked.

He held up his blocky white hand in apology. "A remedial class."

"Huh? A remedial class, like the kind dummies take?" Maka exclaimed, her eyebrows creasing her forehead.

"No way," Soul protested, turning his back.  "As someone who's going to be the ultimate Death Scythe, I'm not taking that."

"What is your duty as meisters and weapons?" Lord Death egged.  Maka was the one who responded.

"Sir, to recover 99 souls who have left the human path and become Afreet eggs, and one witch's soul, to make a Death Scythe, the ultimate weapon of Lord Death."  

"That is correct," Lord Death agreed.  "But currently, the number of souls you've all collected is zero, isn't it?"

Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki looked like he had dropped a ton of bricks on them.  I shrugged sheepishly.  Nothing I could do about it since I just arrived.  Black☆Star laughed is head off.  Lord Death Reaper Chopped his head a moment later.  "This is no time to be laughing.  Now then, as for the content of this remedial course, I'm sure you've already heard the rumors about Sid-sensei, who was a teacher here at DWMA up until recently?"

"What rumors?" I tilt my head.

"There, you see? I was telling you the truth," Soul wheezed out in his dejected state.

"Uh-huh.  But he was such a great teacher," Maka monotoned.

"Indeed, he was a nice, quiet teacher in life, but after becoming a zombie and being freed from the fear of death, he said something about letting the students go through the same experience he had, so now he's holding a class for his own satisfaction and staging some bothersome attacks on our students," Lord Death explained.  "What's more, there's no doubt that whoever turned Sid-sensei into a zombie is pulling strings behind the scenes.

Wait... is he talking about Dad?  I knew he turned someone into a zombie, but was it Sid-sensei?  Then again, Dad did mention last night that Lord Death was considering using the zombie for a remedial lesson...  I finally let out that sigh from earlier.  This'll be interesting... 

"Okay!" Black☆Star shouted. "Let us handle it, sir!  What you're saying is, we just need to come down on them, right?"

"That's what I'm saying!" Lord Death agreed, his voice going comically squeaky.  "Now, I'm not trying to scare you, but if you happen to fail this remedial class or anything, there will be a friendly expulsion for all of you."

Tsubaki, Soul, and Maka now looked like lifeless sheets of paper.  "E-E-Expulsion?!"

"It's all right, I tell you!" the egotistical idiot claimed.  "You just let me take care of this!"

I have a feeling I'll be seeing Dad shortly... I just hope he doesn't kill them by accident during this.

 

Hi!  This is my first fanfic, so it's a probably bit ragged, but I'm trying.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, original plot line, or pictures from Soul Eater, only Megan, who is my OC. 

The story starts at episode 4 because I didn't feel I could insert Megan into the introductions very well.  The dialogue follows that of the sub.  I'm sorry if I make a few mistakes!

I hope you enjoy reading this!

~Halite


	2. My Father's Zombie

After we all left Lord Death's room, Soul had come back to life and started shouting.  Black☆Star had joined him.  Maka was kinda lifeless.  Tsubaki was trying to get everyone stable.  And me...

I was the one who dragged them all to the graveyard where Sid was buried.  I could feel irritation making itself known.

"HEY! COME ON YOU YA ZOMBIE BASTARD!" I sat on a nearby gravestone while Soul shouted and Black☆Star talked with his partner.

"Say, Tsubaki, is this Sid's grave?" he asked her, standing in front of a large tombstone with the name "SID" carved on its front.  "Is he even in there? He was out moving around."

"Still, I think maybe we should start with his grave," Tsubaki assured him.

"I'm not about to get expelled!" Soul griped.  "Come on out! Come on out, you!"

Ignoring Soul, Black☆Star kept talking.  "It looks like just an ordinary grave."

"Soul is off his rocker..." Tsubaki commented, watching him talk to the dead teacher who wasn't there.

Maka, on the other hand, was moping up against the tree, talking to no one in particular.  "I thought I was a superb scythemeister, like Mom.  When did I fall behind?"  She slid down the tree, making these sad little noises.  I rubbed my temples, trying to make this annoying headache go away.

"What's she so down about?" Black☆Star asked.

"Black☆Star, you should be more concerned, too, okay?" Tsubaki replied gently.  He just looked confused.

"Hurry up! Where are ya you zombie bastard?!"  Soul really is losing it... Black☆Star only encouraged him by suggesting they leak on Sid's grave, and Soul agreed by adding the suggestion of a dump as well.  Personally, that just seemed downright rude, even if he was a zombie.

The two boys were shouting, Maka was a sad little heap beside the tree, and Tsubaki looked like she was losing all rationality.

That's it.

Just as I opened my mouth to tell them all to shut the hell up, I felt a presence beneath the ground.  Maka obviously felt it too, because her eyes opened a moment before a blue-gray hand came out of the ground and grabbed her ankle.  Sid, in all his zombified glory, burst out of the rocky earth, holding Maka up by her leg.

"Maka!" Soul shouted.

Sid looked up at her.  "Are you scared?" Something gleamed in his right hand: a sharpened stick.  "I bet you're scared!"  He was about to stab his hostage when a glowing scythe spun down between them.  Soul.

Sid jumped back to avoid being chopped in half.

"That's Sid-sensei, huh?" Maka asked.

"Well no shit!" I shouted.  

"Shut up!" Soul shouted back.

"Maka, Soul, Black☆Star, Tsubaki, good morning, good day, good evening.  Long time no see..."  He seemed to ignore me as he gripped the sides of his tombstone and ripped it out of the ground.  Maybe it was because he didn't know who I was?

"I never failed to say my greetings," he continued, hefting the rock.  "That's the kind of man I was."

"Tsubaki, we're going at him, too," Black☆Star said. 

"Right."  With that, Tsubaki transformed into chained scythes.

"Sid-sensei, why are you doing this?" Maka asked, picking Soul up off the ground and holding his scythe form.

Sid made a series of noises that had a vague semblance to the school chime.  "Being a zombie is great," he said.  "You stop caring about all sorts of things.  Let's start class.  I start class right at the bell.  That's the kind of man I was."

"Fine," Black☆Star agreed, grinning.  "It's been a while.  Let me show you my fanatical classroom comportment!"

"We've got expulsion riding on this," Soul added.  "We'll take this decaying past-its-use-by-date class of yours."

"Well that was a hell of a description..." I mumbled.

"Once you become a zombie, the pressure of dying disappears.  You can escape your fears."

"This isn't right," Maka argued.  "You weren't the sort of person who would say something like that."

"Learn, don't just listen." Sid jumped with is stone, about ram it into Soul.  Black☆Star threw Tsubaki out just in time for one of her scythes to catch a corner of the rock.

"Black☆Star!"

"You're little, and I'm big.  No need to thank me." His voice shook slightly at the effort of holding the stone in its position.

"I'm not very patient." Sid jerked on the stone, pulling Black☆Star forward suddenly and sending him over to where Maka was.  "That's the kind of man I was!"  He faced Black☆Star and Maka.  I was off to his left, not interfering, but rather watching out of curiosity.  After all, I couldn't go destroying him after it took Dad a while to bring him back.

"Give up now," he said.  "One-star meisters can't defeat me.

"I don't care if you're a zombie! Once I get your soul, you're through!"  I feel a slight alarm at Soul's declaration.  I guess I'll have to mess them up just a tad... 

I hear Maka mention to the others about how he used to be a three-star meister, the highest rank, when he was a live.  Well no wonder he's a teacher if he's that good... 

"Hey Teacher! You swing that tombstone around like that, you're gonna catch hell and end up getting killed again," Soul threatened.

Sid brushed his comment off.  "It's my tombstone. I can treat it however I want to.  Now then, let's start second period."  He made that dull bell noise again.  "By the way, when this period is over, you are all going to die, too!"

I wondered if they really would die.  I guess I could step in before that happened.  I'm sure one of them wouldn't mind me butting in for a bit.  I leaned back against the tree and yawned.  I drifted away from their conversations.  I kinda just watched without hearing anything.

Maka lunged at Sid with Soul, which the undead teacher blocked with his tombstone.  Black☆Star came in behind and above him, shouting something, and Sid swung his weapon like a bat, pushing Black☆Star's foot off and away.  He jumped up after his former student.  With a strike of the tombstone, the blue-haired meister was sent back down to the ground in a giant plume of light, smoke, and dirt.

I peered over the side of the ditch he was now in.  Well, no life-threatening injuries... I suppose he's just fine.

Sid and Maka were facing off again.  I tuned back in as he made that annoying bell noise again.  "Class is over.  Are you about ready to die?  What do you say?  You're afraid to die, right?  Once you're a zombie, you'll be free of that fear."

Nah, Dad would probably rather dissect her than zombify her.  I remember when he used to do it to Spirit too.  Those were the good days... 

I hear Black☆Star groan from beside me.  "Now I'm mad."  He slowly sat up from the ground.  "Would you just shut up already, you zombie bastard?"  He started to stand up.  "You're 'class' never got started in the first place, you moldering dope!"  He stood up, a look of outrage on his face.

"I'm onstage here, ya know!"

I smack my forehead.  "Of course he had to show that stupid ego... Just when he started to look kinda cool..."

Black☆Star bounced Tsubaki's chain off of the ground.  "Three stars, one star, it's all the same!"  He threw the chains more ways.  Sid looked startled.  "I'm..."

"Black☆Star!"  In Sid's confusion, he leapt toward the teacher and kicked him right in the solar plexus.  I whistled as the zombie coughed up a small amount of blood, then frowned.  Since he doesn't have total body functions anymore, that'll be a pain to fix... 

"Tsubaki.  Dark arm mode ninja star," Black☆Star said, and she complied, turning into a giant throwing star.  "You won't get away!" He threw the weapon towards Sid, who simply jumped off of it.

"This is nothing!" Sid was heading right for Soul and Maka.  He turned so that he was facing them and prepared to swing his tombstone again.  "Living End!"  That cloud of dirt and light flared up again as he hit the ground.  I could hear him chuckling.  I smirked my stitched-up lips.

No way she would let herself get caught in that.

"What?!" The zombified man seemed to realize it too as the smokescreen cleared, revealing Maka on her hands, holding Soul, with the tombstone landed in between her legs.

"It's because of their sense of fear that anyone tries to get stronger!" Maka shouted.  She grunted, then straightened out her legs and torso, smacking her heel right into Sid's face.  He crashed into the ground.  She jumped off his face and landed a short distance away before sweeping her feet into a wider stance.  I hear Maka and Soul say something quietly to each other. She gave a small nod.

I watch as she spins him around over her head.  Then she puts him into that classic reaper form.

"Soul Resonance!" 

I lift my eyebrows.  Oh-ho... So they can pull that off then?  Another smirk comes across my face.  Well I can't let Dad's creation really get destroyed now can I?

I look at their souls.  Impressive... but...

Sid and Black☆Star look on, amazed expressions on their faces as Maka lifts Soul's glowing blade.

"Scythemeister technique of lore!" Maka chanted.  Soul's scythe grew twice as big as it had been before.  "Witch Hunter!"

I discreetly flick a small pebble sharply into the back of her ankle.  The little rock makes her slip on the wet ground, making the Witch Hunter fly towards Black☆Star instead.  I hold back a laugh as she destroys half of the tombstones and nearly the dark weapons meister along with them.

As the smoke clears, a huge gash is deep-cut into the ground.  It even went past the graveyard, and had torn a hole in the fence.

"What the hell are you doing?! Are you trying to kill me?!" Black☆Star has snot coming out of his nose and is sweating all over, clearly panicked.  Maka and Soul start arguing and blaming each other for the mistake.  I pretended I didn't do anything and looked away. Meanwhile, Sid looked on in shock.

"What force..."

Maka runs at her ex-teacher again, still arguing with Soul.  Just as she swings, Sid sinks into the ground.

We all wait with our breaths held.  A few moments later I hear a crunching sound.  Sid jumps up behind Maka, about to strike her over the head-

Black☆Star moves in front of her and Soul and blocks with Tsubaki.  He tries to swing at the teacher, but Sid dodges and sinks into the ground again.

"Damn! He sunk down again!" Soul growled.

I hear Tsubaki speak up.  "Black☆Star..."

"Yeah, I know," he agreed.  "What Sid is doing is the first rule of assassination."

"Blend in with the darkness, hold your breath, and wait for a chance at your target," Tsubaki supplied seriously.

The blue-haired meister lifted up one scythe.  The other end wound around him in a loose circle.  "Tsubaki.  Let's go one step ahead of him."

"Right."  Maka looked back at them.  Black☆Star was in a ninja form, his breathing short and quiet.  I hear Tsubaki's chains clicking as they crossed over each other.  She moved until she formed a star.  

I noticed that if I closed my eyes, I couldn't sense Black☆Star's soul very well.  When I opened them, I could see him just fine.  Is he using that assassination thing that he was talking about earlier? I guess he actually can get serious.

We all waited in silence.  We waited for Sid to come out of the ground.

I obviously wouldn't mention that he was right in front of me at the moment.  

He shot up no more than a foot away from me.  He lunged at me with his pointy stick, and I jumped up above his head and into the tree.  By the time I landed on the branch, Black☆Star had activated his trap.

"You should take some antiseptic after you eat," he said to Sid.  "You reek!"  With that, he pulled on the chain.  They tightened suddenly, wrapping around Sid and effectively tying him up.  The only problem was... 

"Hey! Don't catch me too!" Maka shouted.  She and Soul had been in the way of the trap, so they were tied up along with Sid.  Black☆Star as laughing.

"You also got in the way," he justified, still smiling. I myself covered my mouth and held in a chuckle.

"You guys are so entertaining!" I let out my laugh wholeheartedly.

"Hey! Help us out of here, Megan!"  Maka shouted again, trying to kick her blue-haired friend.

"Fine, fine." I hopped down from my perch on the tree to where they were.  I loosened Tsubaki's chains ever so slightly, then pulled Maka and Soul out with a quick yank.  The weapon girl retightened around Sid, who grumbled in turn.

"I'm not telling you who brought me back to life," Sid says. 

"Oh, I think you will." I walk over to him, feeling a tingle grow in my fingers.  "After all, I'll stab your eyes out if you don't." I hold up my hand, each nail transformed into a sharp, silver needle.

The others gape. "I thought you were a meister, Megan," Maka inquires, looking confused.

"Oh, I am a meister," I assure her.  "I'm just my own.  My weapon form is a needle, but only one, so it's not very useful.  My dad gave me the idea of becoming my own meister like that one Death Scythe; the guillotine guy.  Now then." I turn back to Sid, a cold smile growing on my lips as I held one needle-like nail in front of his eye.  "Even though you're a zombie, you still feel pain.  Your nervous system is still wholly connected.  Which means if I were to scratch the side of your eye, you would definitely feel it.  I don't like doing this, don't get me wrong.  However-" I lowered my voice so that only he could hear.  "-I can't tell them I'm my father's daughter yet, if you know what I mean."  He finally recognized me, glancing from the stitches, to my pale green-gray eyes, to the needles on my hands.

I didn't know zombies could turn that pale.


End file.
